1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to garment hangers, and more particularly, to a garment hanger having an improved strap holder and sizing system assembly. The strap holder is configured to minimize the inadvertent removal of a strap therefrom. The sizing assembly is configured for the receipt of various different sizing systems, while maintaining an aesthetic appearance where no sizing system is utilized.
2. Background Art
The use of garment hangers for shipping and displaying garments is well known in the art. Garment hangers of this type are typically employed to retain shirts, blouses, jackets, as well as a number of different garments, typically garments for the upper torso.
In many instances, these garment hangers are applied to products at the garment manufacturing or shipping facility. Garments are typically shipped on garment hangers in shipping containers from the location of manufacture (often the far east) to locations throughout the world. While such garment hangers have greatly increased in popularity, there nevertheless exist enhancements which can be made to these garment hangers to improve their usability and reliability.
Current practices utilize a sizing system wherein the size of the garment is identified on the garment hanger. Typically, a sizer having identification thereon relative to the size of the garment (i.e., a number or indicia such as S, M, L, XL, among others) is attached to the garment hanger. One such sizer system includes sizers that comprise loop structures having an opening through which the hook of the garment hanger is extended. With such systems, it is often difficult to properly retain the sizer in a desired orientation and to preclude movement of the sizer relative to the garment hanger. Additionally, a particular garment hanger is limited to use with a single type of sizer. Finally, the structures on the garment hanger itself for accepting a sizer are often aesthetically unappealing when no such sizer is present on the garment hanger.
These garment hangers are also typically suited to handling garments that have straps (often referred to as “spaghetti straps”). Generally, a slot is provided in the garment hanger with an opening providing access to the slot. The strap is typically extended through the opening and into the slot. Generally, the slots are of a elliptical configuration. One deficiency has been that, during shipment and display, the straps can easily be removed from within the slot. To address the deficiencies, certain solutions have been proposed. For example, the opening of the strap slot has been moved to one side of the elongated slot, however, typically the result is that the strap slot is vulnerable to cracking and breaking of the slot due to the large upper flange.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment hanger which includes an improved sizing system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sizing system which allows for the use of a number of different sizers in association with a single hanger.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sizing system which includes structures on the garment hanger which are aesthetically pleasing even when no sizer is present on the garment hanger.
It is another object of the invention to provide a garment hanger which includes a strap slot having a configuration which maximizes the retention of the strap slot therewithin.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.